After the metrognome
by Masaka Forever
Summary: My first fanfic After the metrognome Laney gets sick and Corey takes care of her.


After the metrognome

I don't own grojband or the song I used in this fanfic. I hope you enjoy.

*Corey pov*

_Tonight's gig was awesome, everybody is having an amazing time. Most are force to since Mayor Mellow said he would put people in jail if they didn't. Now it's getting around three in the morning, everyone is getting tired even __Mayor Mellow is going home. Good thing it we didn't have school for a week and this is just the start of the week. _

*Laney pov*

It's two-thirty in the morning and I feel like I'm gonna throw up._ *Looking around the guys are too busy having fun.* _I left, when I got home I immediately run to the bathroom to puke. After taking a shower to hopefully cleanse myself a little, then I fell into the sheets on my bed immediately fell asleep.

*Corey pov*

I was calling to the guys to see if they had seen Laney. Kin and Kon told me they haven't seen Laney in awhile. _I started to worry what if she got kidnapped or something. I don't think I could forgive myself if something had happened to her. I don't know what I'm thinking about were just best buds right, well I don't know. After the kiss earlier I really don't know what to think. I might love Laney, I've always had a strange connection to her, but I didn't know what it was til now. I truly do love Laney._

*nobody pov*

Kin and Kon were looking at Corey it looked like he was really stressed, they didn't know what he might do next. Kin pulled out his phone and called Laney.

*Laney pov*

I heard a very irritating noise pulling me out of a peaceful sleep. *picking up the phone* I answered the phone with a groan, Kin was asking me where I was. Sleepy I answered that I wasn't feeling good, so I went home and gone to bed. After that brief conversation I hung up the phone dropping it to the floor, not caring enough to pick it up.

*Corey pov*

Kin got off the phone looking a little offended, but quickly turning into a sad look on his face. I asked him who he called, Kin turn to look at me. Kin told me Laney went home earlier and she wasn't feeling good. _Ignoring whatever Kin said next, I thought to myself. OMG Laney hated the kiss she went home and made an excuse if we called her. Kin yelled at me, pulling me out of my thoughts. _I asked huh, Kin told me again that Laney sounded miserable on the phone. Kin and Kon said it would be a good idea to call Laney before band practice see if she gets any better. I agreed we all went our separate ways home, all the way home couldn't help, but hope Laney was okay.

Next day transition

*Laney pov*

I got up out of bed my insides hurt and I'm gonna puke again. I ran into the bathroom to puke, after I was done puking I brushed my teeth twice. Went to go get dressed and head to Corey's for band practice. I glanced at the clock I had enough time to eat breakfast if I wanted to. I wasn't really hungry, I guess maybe some toast could help my stomach a little.

*Corey pov*

I'm starting to get worried it's five minutes before rehearsal and Laney it's here yet. Kin, Kon, and I have tried calling her cell phone just as I went to try her phone again. A very pale and wobbly Laney walked into the garage, collapsing on the couch. Just as the guys and I started walking towards Laney to ask how she was, Laney bolted up from the couch rushing to the bathroom. A second later we heard a slam and puking noise that kinda made us want to puke, but we didn't.

*nobody pov*

After ten minutes the guys heard the water from the sink and spitting noises. When they stopped, a very sickly looking Laney emerged from around the corner. Laney came down the stairs gripping the railing for dear life as she made her way down.

*Corey pov*

Man, Lanes does look very sick, what can I do to help her? Laney looked like she was gonna fall if she didn't have anything to hold on to. I walked over to Laney and as soon as I got over there she started to collapse again. I told the guys band practice is not gonna happen today. Kin and Kon looked like they totally understood. Before left they said they would text me there mothers recipe to help against food poisoning.

*Laney pov*

I was walking down the stairs carefully, then started to fall, but instead of being hurt. I just feel warm, I heard the twins leave. Feeling arms around me, I'm being picked up. I open my eyes slightly to see Corey carrying my up the stairs.

*Corey pov*

Laneys asleep so I decide instead of her sleeping on the couch, put her in my bed. So I pick her up bridal style, wow Laney is really light. When I got to my room I shifted Laney as carefully as I could, trying not to wake her up. I got the door open, good thing my covers are still kicked from when I woke up. I placed Laney down gently on my bed, pulled off her boots, and covered her up.

*Laney pov*

From feeling warm and cozy to cold footed, then to have something on top of me. I moved around until I felt comfortable on my side. I instantly fell back to sleep, I don't know why I'm so tired lately.

*Corey pov*

Laney looks so cute sleeping in my bed, as cute as Wheels my sister, Trina's cat. I bent over and gave Laney a kiss on the side of her head, whispering I love you Laney. After that I went to go get my notebook full of some random sentences on each page. Looking at Lanes sleeping gave me inspiration for a song. After a while of writing down lyrics, I went to get my guitar to strum on the strings.

*Laney pov*

Being half asleep I heard everything Corey said, he called me cute and he loves me. I really want to kiss him, but I don't want to get him sick too. I wonder what he was writing about, can he actually write lyrics by himself? I'm really tired now I better get some sleep.

*Corey pov*

I came back with a couple of things. Some water for us both, a bucket for Laney incase she has to puke when she wakes up, and my guitar. I'm gonna practice this song for Laney when she does wake up.

Time practiced transition

*Laney pov*

When I woke up I heard a light strum that was slowly fading, soon after I heard light snoring. I tried to sit up, but I felt dizzy so I just laid there for a minute before moving. Finally I got up, looking around with sleepy eyes I saw a orange beanie at the end of the bed. Slowly I got down from the bed, taking the blanket with me I walked around the bed over to Corey. I sat on the ground put my head on Corey's chest and pulled the blanket a little bit around Core. I went right back to sleep like I didn't even move.

*Corey pov*

I fell asleep after last night partying and worrying my butt off I could finally sleep soundly. I feel some movement from the bed behind my back I think Laney got up. I'm so tired I really don't want to move, but before I could I felt some weight on my chest and a blanket around me. Opening my eyes a little to see what's going on, Laney came down from the bed and is now sleeping on my chest. We shouldn't be sleeping on the floor, I picked a wrapped in blankets Laney up again brought her to my bed again. When I set her down and about to go to the couch, she grabbed on to my shirt. In her sleep she murmured, no don't go. I smiled took her hand off my shirt put her hand in mine while I kicked off my shoes and joined her in sleep.

Hours later transition

*Laney pov*

I woke up before Corey I'm feeling slot better now, not nearly as sick as last night. I looked over to my right to see Corey sleeping there next to me. I decided to go to the bathroom let Corey sleep, but before I go I whisper to Corey I love you too, Core. After I was done using the restroom, I heard movement in the kitchen I walk in to see Coreys mom making dinner. Mrs. Riffin what time is it, she told me it was six in the afternoon. OMG Corey and slept for a long time, Mrs. Riffin told me my parents were already informed about where I was. She also asked if I could go get Corey it was time for dinner. I walked back to Corey's room, to find he was putting clothes on. I shut the door immediately, having my back against the door I slid to the ground.

*Corey pov*

When I woke up I found Laney gone. I think she told me something like she loves me too when I was sleeping I'm so happy. Happy, but I found myself sticky with sweat so I went to take a quick shower, to wash up. After my shower I was in my room about to change when I heard the door shut. I think that was Laney, oh did she see me. Well I do have bottoms on so she wouldn't have seen much. Next there was a knock on the door, Laney slowly peeked in through the door. Laney was blushing, but I think that was just from surprise. Laney told me mom said it was time for dinner.

*nobody pov*

We went down stairs for dinner, all of us ate silently. Then everyone went in there own directions in the house. Laney and Corey went to the garage, Corey told Laney to stay here he went upstairs to retrieve his guitar.

*Corey pov*

I ran upstairs to get my guitar and notebook so I could show Laney the song I wrote. When I came back down stairs Laney was sitting on the couch ready to listen. Laney I wrote a song and I want you to be the first to hear it. Laney looked happy and told me to go on and play.

When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

[to fade]

*Laney pov*

That was amazing and Corey wrote that all by himself, wow. I walked over to Corey and asked him where he got the inspiration for the song. Corey didn't say anything and stared down at the floor for a minute before he looked back up blushing.

*Corey pov*

Lanes asked me how I got my inspiration. My mind starting fighting itself whether to tell her or not that she was my inspiration. After a minute I decided it would just be best to tell her. Actually Laney my inspiration was you, when I put you in my bed and you slept you reminded me of an angel.

*Laney pov*

It was my turn to blush, continuing to look down at the floor. I asked Corey if I could tell him something. Corey said I could very nervously I stuttered out. I-I lo-ve you Corey, even if you might not feel the same. Becoming overwhelmed with emotion I started to cry, I finally told Corey. I felt a hand raise chin to make me look up, to see a teary eyed Corey.

*Corey pov*

Laney told me straight out she loved me, but now's she's in tears I wonder why. Seeing her crying is making me cry, so I lifted her chin to make her look at me. Then I slowly pressed my lips against hers in a passionate kiss that made me feel sparks all over again.

*Laney pov*

Corey's kissing me oh my God I can feel the fireworks just like before, but stronger. Our kiss ended I wound up staying the night at Coreys house and we had band practice. We told the twins they were happy and glad the constant hinting was over. Corey and I became a happy couple, even Trina the terrible couldn't ruin anything as long as we stuck by each others side.

P.S. if you want to know the song you can message me and please review.


End file.
